Map:Titans
The is a Four-player map that can be played on standard, advanced, and expert difficulties. __TOC__ Goals The goals for this map depend on the player's starting position. Position 1 *Defeat Brannoc **Rescue at least 12 civilians **Destroy the Tunnel Entrances to prevent the enemies from attacking your teammate Position 2 *Defeat Brannoc **Rescue at least 12 civilians **Destroy the Tunnel Entrances to prevent the enemies from attacking your teammate Position 3 *Open the gates **Get to the device and open the gates for the other Skylords Position 4 *Make way for Rogan **Clear a path for Rogan and Jorne Walkthrough Useful Cards * Wallbreaker * Siege Cards * Burrower with the special ability that instantly damages walls. * Ranged Attack Cards can reduce the amount of damage taken while taking down walls (assuming the player uses neither Wallbreaker nor Burrower) by killing the defenders found on every wall, before taking down the wall itself. Standard Titans, like many maps, is a race against the clock with minimal resources, and once that is through, a buildup of forces, also under a certain pressure of time. However, each player's task is unique. The players in the south, Players 1 and 2, and the players in the north, Players 3 and 4, share objectives, but the layout of the south and the enemies in the north make for a great deal of differences and a plethora of strategic choices for the individual players. Viridia's forces and Brannoc's, Nature and Fire respectively, are attacking each other. This adds two more elements to the map that are not found on many others: enemy defenses are worn down by the opposing enemy, and there is a small possibility of encountering an inconveniently high Era attacker that was supposed to be sent towards the other enemy. It might be to the players' advantage to flee these encounters in the hope that they will continue on to their original goal. Player 1 and 2 must free at least 12 Civilians (four of the six groups of 3 Civilians). They must achieve this in 12 minutes; two minutes after Rogan enters the map, when the giant Jorne, who is in pursuit of Rogan, enters. Failing to do so ends the game immediately, as a loss. They have walls to break down; a bare minimum of one wall, if one of the players will forego having a fourth orb, otherwise a minimum of two between them. One additional wall must be killed for Player 2 to to exit the southern area. Player 3 both faces considerable obstacles, and shares objectives with Player 4 that are easily performed by 4. Player 3's second through fourth orbs are protected by the toughest enemies outside of the final base, and their initial base is the target of repeated attacks by era 3 Magma Hurlers and era 2 Spikeroots. Furthermore, in order to be useful by assisting against Brannoc and/or open/help Player 4 open gateways, Player 3 must also knock down two walls. But Player 4 faces only era 1 units, and can easily open the gates after putting a hole in two walls. This combination of difficulty and limited utility makes players often start a game without a Player 3 position. Player 4 must knock down two walls, both to get to Brannoc and to clear a pathway for Rogan and Jorne (unlike the King of the Giants map, Jorne is all too ready with his small-tree-sized hammer, and will damage Rogan quite quickly with it if Rogan so much as slows down to pass through enemies, where he had previously only attacked if Rogan was stuck for too long behind a wall). Destroying the Tunnels stops enemies moving to other parts of the map, but is not required. It takes little time, as they only have 400 lifepoints, but it may be counterindicated for reasons of balance between player workload; enemies that cannot travel somewhere else will fight in the area they were spawned in instead. If it were not already obvious, Fire and Nature Gateways, that spawn units, should be destroyed before Fire and Nature Tunnels in order to minimize the chance of Spikeroots and the like spawning with nothing else to do but attack the player. Standard Walkthrough Subsection 1 Player 1 and 2 = South Side Map Overview = Player One starts off in the lower right (southeast) corner of the map, and Player Two in the lower left (southwest) corner, both with 3 wells and 1 orb and an unconstructed wall at a choke point directly ahead (north). Past the choke point, both players have five paths leading from their starting base. We shall call the paths leading north as number 1, down to the paths that run along the southern border of the map as number five. Paths two and four lead to the same place. On Player One's side, along with the same pair of buildings that spawn enemies, at that place there is a cluster of four power wells with no major patrols leading to it. Both Path 5s meet at a wall, which are too near two power wells and an orb on Player One's side for them to be built without the archers attacking; north of the wall, on Player Two's side, is another cluster of four wells. Walls to the north and west of this second cluster of wells, which is south of the first, can be attacked with ranged units without the units on the walls being able to attack back. A gap in the northern wall would give Player One entry into the west side, and a further gap in the west wall would give access to a prisoner enclosure. Immediately, a few strategies and a counterindication can be seen. One or both of the players can grab the four power wells. The southern border wall needs to come down at some point in any case, so that the orb and wells can be claimed. Killing that wall also gives Player Two access to the final battle. But the northern four-wells area has no mandatory objectives in it, and time is short. The southern four-wells area, however, has a prisoner enclosure in it. Killing the wall next to it gives Player Two access to the north and the final objective. The central Path 3 on both sides are the easiest prisoner releases; starting from the south, kill a pair of archer squads and one melee squad. Past them are two melee squads next to a Gateway, an Amii gate device that releases prisoners, a well and an orb, and past them, a wall. Ignore the wall, kill the meleers and Gateway, and open the gate to free the 3 civilians (1/2 of the objective done, assuming the other player is doing the same). = South Side, Step by Step Guide = Build a few units and head north. Before continuing with the description of the next engagement, some notes about defenses: Build the wall or do not. Walls are 2000 hits of barrier between your orb and wells and attackers, which gives a lot of time to get most things done, all for 25 energy, which is not a bad deal. On the other hand, each wave of attackers on your starter area consists of a single melee squad, which your orb can kill easily, and time's a' wastin', and the patrols will soon switch to attacking wells outside the starter area in any case. Actual offensive tower defenses should be saved for wells that have no Orb to protect them, if used at all; it is quite easy to spawn a non-swift single unit on the opposite side of the well from the attacker and immediately run it away from the well; the enemy squad will immediately switch from damaging the well to following the unit, and the unit can run to the player's main force, where its pursuers will be cut to pieces. If it decides to head back to its former task, just repeat; each time it is drawn away is time it is not beating on the well. North of the base is a 'Gateway of' spawning building (Fire on the west side, Nature on the right) and its defenders; the Nature Tunnel on the east side is too close to the power well for the well to be claimed with the tunnel still standing, but the Enemy Tunnel in the west is far away from its well. With a force that can get through a wall (has mostly ranged units, or tough enough meleers to make it through, or healing/damage spells, or some combination thereof), continuing north along the map border is an option. There is not only the same orb, power well, and prisoners that can be released, but hitting the wall first can enlist the unwitting aid of an extra ally of the southern players: their enemies. While Viridia's and Brannoc's forces will attack each others' walls too, they hit the squads on the ground a lot harder. So by the time the northern wall is down, the enemies there dealt with, the prisoners released, and the well and perhaps orb claimed, the melee squad may well be dead or near death. Whether or not the northern base was destroyed first, go back south and toward the center of the map to find a narrow pass guarded by a pair of archer squads and one melee squad. Past them are two melee squads next to a Gateway, an Amii gate device that releases prisoners, a well and an orb, and past them, a wall. Ignore the wall, kill the meleers and Gateway, and open the gate to free the 3 civilians (1/2 of the objective done, assuming the other player is doing the same). The enemy wall nearby can be ignored for now, the nature spawns will destroy it, but the archers will not come down off of it, and they are out of range of the well and orbs and more importantly, the Civilians. Now build another unit or two and proceed back over the first hill you cleared with the tunnel (where you built your first well) and go all the way over and follow the path to the north, you'll run into a wall with 2 archers on it, depending on the units you have and how many you can either kill the archers or destroy the walls they are standing on (i use a pure fire deck and have wallbreaker for this situation, it immediately destroys one wall segment). Either kill the archers and the main gate or destroy the walls the archers are standing on, kill them and get in but don't take too long on the wall. Once inside you'll find another two wells, an orb, an amii gate device and another fire spawn, destroy the melee troops first then the spawn and open the gate to free another 3 civilians. Just like with the first area build the wells and a tower (and the orb if you have enough energy saved up). There is another wall across from your wells but once again ignore it, the nature spawns will destroy it and they cant target your wells or orb. By this point you both should have freed 6 civilians each. There is one more civilian area with 4 wells near it, ignore it until later. There is an area near the middle of the southern area for P1 and P2 that is guarded by a wall and 2 more archers, also nearby the wall is the last orb and 2 more wells. These archers will attack your wells and orbs there so destroy the entire wall and then build these up. If time has not expired yet focus on destroying the remaining tunnels and then proceed to free the last of the civilians and construct the wells there. Once that is all done go on a roundabout clean up and destroy any remaining patrols and spawns and wait for time to expire. Once it has, proceed north to meet your allies and wait for them to open the gates or wait for them to clear out the fire orbs. Standard Walkthrough Subsection 2 Player 3 Player 3 is in a poor position to be of assistance to breaking walls to open gates and amassing an army, with all of its orbs behind heavy defenses, and many players will forego a fourth player altogether and finish the map with no player in the third position, as opening gates, once Rogan's path is cleared, is the work of a moment for 4. The Player 3 position is not a job for the impatient, as the smallest hurdle Player 3 must face is Era 2 Spikeroot , with another possible path leading to the high-damage-plus-knockback Era 3 Magma Hurler, and the worst fate of all befalling the player who takes a left turn from their base at Era 1 and comes an inevitable cropper on the pair of Era 4 Emberstrikes, each with their own Firechanter Ogre Mage and Sunstrider escort. Stay safe, keep archers on the walls and the walls repaired, and build up a good army to fend off the Magma Hurlers. After the fifth spawn of Fire Spawn Magma Hurlers, the Nature Spawn Spikeroots will have demolished the first Fire-owned wall on the east side, and will be heading to their doom in the east camp. Immediately after the fifth spawn is destroyed, take -all- of your forces out of the base a little turn to the right and take the very first left up the slope onto the high ground. You must kill this base on the plateau to avoid getting hit by both Nature and Fire spawns at the main base. Avoid the western route like the deadly waste of valuable time it is, and send your force back down the slope and up north again to the now-demolished Fire base with a Monument and two wells. An alternative to taking on the the afore-mentioned fourth-Era Emberstrikes and followers is to first go south along the easternmost wall, through another wall, past a Gateway and two Thugs squads, to a small force of three Thugs squads, two Sunstriders squads, a single Firechanter, and an orb and two power wells. It is a long way back up north and back south a second time, though. Either way, killing off low-Era units sent north, for the small addition to the power coming in from the Void Pool and rebuilding down south might speed things up a little, but it will definitely give more room in the unit maximum for Era 4 units. Option 2 Required cards: Mark of the Keeper (MotK), Shaman, Mana Wing. Optional: Burrower / Wallbreaker First summon a single shaman and hurry north to build a Mark of the Keeper directly in front of the unactivated wall. Next build the wall and wait until two Magma Hurlers are positioned within the MotK range. Summon 3-5 Mana Wings to fly north, staying to the west of the western path to avoid the central plateau's enemy archers and shaman, with the player's shaman following them, close enough to heal but not close enough to catch aggro. Once the Sunstriders are killed, the other two units are helpless against the Mana Wings' air attack; despite the Firechanter's ranged damage icon, he can only do melee damage. The second orb and wells will enable Burrowers, with their special, or Wallbreaker, to get through the walls to the south more easily. Note: Once Spikeroots are stuck in the MotK field, they will no longer spawn in the southeast, in Player 1's territory (P1), which is a nice alternative to P1 having to kill the gateways, even though it is P1's job to do so and they are in the way of power wells in any case. So with the MotK strategy it is best to wait to destroy the Tunnels until after the (second wave) Spikeroots are stuck. Player 4 Player 4 has arguably the easiest, and certainly the least complicated and strategically equivocal job in the game, with one caveat; Viridia's Spearmen and Windweavers patrols and defenses are stronger than Brannoc's Thugs and Sunstriders. Swift Era 1 units help, Siege units help break down the walls, but none of that should be a problem as long as Player 4 keeps attacking and withdraws from engagements if outnumbered. Summary: Break the walls, open the gates, done. Go north, keeping to the east side to avoid the wall to the northwest. Clear the two squads of Windweavers and one of Spearmen, or retreat if spawns have added to their numbers. Go south on a new path west of the one just travelled, kill a patrol if it was not already encountered, and defenses at a third orb and two power wells. Muster forces for the push through the two walls (and the third wall that was previously evaded if you want to ensure that Rogan keeps his two-minute lead on Jorne). Past the last wall, smash the defenses at the fourth orb, head west to open one or both of the Amii gates and head in to the final battle. Standard Walkthrough Subsection 3 Final Battle Twelve fire traps, six on each side, fill a central avenue with flames. The fire trap platforms above the avenue are each separated into three sections. The southern two sections on the west side each have a Magma Hurler; to the east, both sections each have two Nature-affinity Fathom Lords with their Paralyze attack. Both sides of the top sections, where Brannoc's minions spawn during the final battle, have the same heavy defenses of top-rate third- and fourth-Era pure Fire units: three Magma Hurlers, two Vulcans, and a Magma Fiend. Fire waves roll from the north, doing quite a bit of damage; Era 1 units will not survive long. Killing the flame traps and the Gateways will ease the pressure on units killing Brannoc, and it is not much more damaging even in the short term than walking up the central avenue with the flame waves operating. If all players have built up fourth-Era armies, everything should be smooth sailing. Advanced Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 1 Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 2 Expert Battleforge Titans Speedrun by Coldmind-Titans Expert Solo *Key elements ** Early attack power: Taking control of, essentially, Tier 3 units with T1. Nightguard to take control of the Fathom Lord enemies (very similar to Fathom Lord card) ** Mobility: ***Corsair not only can fly over obstacles, saving time, and not only can attack many of the ground forces without taking damage, but can establish a ground presence to use the Amii switches to deactivate the force fields and release the prisoners. Note that the Drop ability, like any ability that creates a ground presence, creates units that cannot be used to summon other units, but the Banditos it creates CAN toggle switches. And what is more, the switches themselves CAN be used to summon units near them. ***Scythe Fiends teleport ability (the confusingly named Tunneling) ***Green Peace may be used as a damage reduction card or crowd control / time control, but here it is used as a way to bypass enemies altogether **Killing Brannoc *** This can be achieved in multiple ways, but Coldmind uses Dreadnought to keep a Mutating Frenzy from killing itself with the handicap to its considerable power boost Expert Walkthrough Subsection 1 Expert Walkthrough Subsection 2 Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: Scenario Category:Walkthroughs Category:Maps Category:PvE Maps Category:4P Maps Category:The Titans Campaign